Digimon: Chronicle Adventure
by Pokemaster94
Summary: Nearly a century has passed since the final battle against Quartzmon in the DigiQuartz. Now, all over both worlds, humans and Digimon live together in harmony, peace, and partnership. Join Alex Jason, known as the world's chronicler, as he journeys through both worlds to complete his work on Human-Digimon history, and discover his true destiny. (Rating may change slightly)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Pokemaster here. I've decided I'm gonna take a break from Angels at Yokai for a little bit work on a different story. I decided to try my hand at Digimon and hopefully make a good storyline due to a Digimon binge I had lately and because I've watched a few episodes of Digimon Fusion. **

**Well, other than the fact that I do not own Digimon or it's content, I've said enough. Enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Digital World: a world made of data that is inhabited by Digital Monsters, aka Digimon. This world wasn't discovered by the human population until seven young kids were one day transported to this world and received a Digimon partner. Together this team of heroes, the Digidestined, fought countless battles to protect their worlds from evil Digimon. Several generations have followed in these kids' footsteps and have defended both worlds from corrupt humans and Digimon alike, with a new generation replacing the old in countless ways.

Eventually, both worlds became one, in a figurative sense, and humans receiving Digimon partners became a world tradition. The age at which a human would be partnered with a Digimon could never be predicted; it just happened. Because of this, many kinds of sports involving Digimon have become widely popular in both worlds, most notably, Major League Digibattling. This sport puts the bond between humans and Digimon to the test, in terms of strength, and friendship.

About a hundred years of peace have reigned over both worlds, and no evil great enough to threaten both worlds has shown itself. However, should such a thing happen, humans and Digimon will have to unite once more, to defend their worlds from this evil force.

* * *

**So what did ya guys think? Chapter One is already up so if you like this chapter, check the next one out, and please review! see ya!**


	2. Alex Jason, the World's Chronicler

**Well, like I said, I own nothing from Digimon, it's copyrighted to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

**Alex Jason, The World's Chronicler**

One of the places the Digital World was known for was the Island Zone; an oceanic area dotted with islands as far as the eyes could see, and nearly every island had a village, city, or tropical resort local to that island. However, sitting on a cliff on one of the remote islands of this area, was a boy who was busy writing in a book that he titled, "The Legendary Warriors, History of the Sacred Spirits". The boy himself had a light complexion, dark gray hair that was a bit messy, bright green eyes, and wore a light blue t-shirt under an open black short sleeve jacket with red trim, dark blue jeans with white trim, and black and white colored tennis shoes. Around his waist was a brown belt that held his Digivice, which now a days had the built in functions of the past six models: Gen-1, D-3, Tamer Digivice, D-Tecter, DNA Digivice, and the Fuse Loader. The current model looked like a cross between the Fuse Loader and a flip phone, with the small square screen and the circular dial at the bottom on the front, and what appeared to be a small camera lens on the back. When it opens, there are two larger screens on the top and bottom, with the bottom one being a touch screen. The boy's Digivice was dark blue with a cyan lightning bolt under the outer screen.

The boy finished the entry in his book he was writing in just as a voice called out to him. "Hey, Alex!" Alex looked in the direction the voice was coming from to see a cat-like creature that was about as tall as a 3-year-old, stood on two legs, had snow white fur with three black stripes on its back, a tail that went up to just an inch above its head with black stripes along it and a black tip at the end, blue eyes, and what appeared to be dark green gloves with thick claws on them. This was actually Alex's partner Digimon, Cubmon.

**_Digimon Entry: Cubmon; a frisky, Rookie level Digimon who is always willing to help those in need. His Feral Hiss and Tiger Fury attacks are quite the cat's meow._**

Alex noticed the look of concern on Cubmon's face and knew that something was up. "What's wrong Cubmon? Did something happen?" He asked as his partner caught up to him and panted for a little bit to catch his breath. Cubmon then looked up to his partner, his concern still visible.

"Remember those black gears you told me about?" the little cat asked. Alex nodded in response but was confused as to why Cubmon would ask about it. "Well I think I just saw one fly towards the island closest to this one." Cubmon then stated.

"Are you sure it was a black gear that you saw flying in the sky?" Alex asked, a bit skeptical but concerned, and for good reason. When the first Digidestined arrived in the Digital World, The first major threat they ever faced was Devimon, and evil Digimon who created the black gears to turn good Digimon evil as part of his plan to rule the Digital World.

"Well it was moving pretty fast, so I didn't get that good of a look," Cubmon replied, "but I felt something dark as it flew by, something evil."

Knowing what the black gears were capable of, and knowing how much Cubmon cared about others, Alex made a decision. "C'mon, let's make sure whatever it is doesn't cause too much damage." Alex said to his partner as he took off towards the beach.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cubmon called after his partner as he ran on all fours like a normal cat would.

After about a few minutes, the duo reached their destination where a small sail boat was waiting for them. On the front of the boat was a girl with long, flaming red hair, a metal helmet that covered her eyes and had a flame like design on the front and orange flames on each side, a light red body suit that exposed her stomach, dark orang gloves that covered her forearms with a couple flame like extensions on the wrist on one of them, a long ribbon with flame like designs that went along her arms, red heeled shoes, a red and orange flame-like piece at the chest, and a total of eight wings that resembled flames.

"Yo, RedAngewomon, time to go!" Cubmon called as the said angel, who was resting on towel, sat up. After she stretched a little she looked at the duo boarding the boat.

"Time to leave already?" she said a bit disappointedly.

"Just making sure trouble doesn't start, and to keep good Digimon from going bad." Alex told her as he lifted the anchor out of the water. RedAngewomon merely grabbed her towel and flew over to the mast of the boat and leaned against when she landed gently on her feet.

"And I was afraid we wouldn't get to have a little fun today." She slightly joked with a smirk.

**_Digimon Entry: RedAngewomon; an Ultimate level Digimon whose passion burns hotter than the sun, and her Celestial Fire Arrow attack is proof of that._**

"Just stop with the jokes until we're done." Cubmon said as he took a rope from off the mast.

"Whatever." RedAngewomon replied as she helped her friend raise the sails. Unlike her light counterpart, RedAngewomon was more of a laid back Digimon who became Alex's partner when he made a deal with her that he'll compete in the MLD at least once a year in exchange for information for his books. For reason's Alex couldn't comprehend, it was RedAngewomon's way of "getting him some exercise" as she put it. Once the sails were up Alex was at the helm in an instant.

"Where to Cubmon?" Alex asked his feline partner as he steered the ship away from the island they were at.

"First island on the left. That's where I saw it go." The latter replied.

"Saw what go exactly?" RedAngewomon asked, slightly confused by the situation.

"Cubmon thinks a black gear flew towards the island we're going to now." Alex explained as he pointed to their destination. The island was a lush green with a few hills here and there and had a few trees that were taller than the rest. RedAngewomon just put her hands to her hips at that response.

"Weren't the black gears destroyed after the Digidestined defeated Devimon?" She asked.

"They were, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Alex replied as their boat, the _DigiSurfer_, drew closer to her destination. The _DigiSurfer_ was a rather small ship that would house up to four people. Normally that would cause problems since now a days everybody had at least one Digimon partner, but that's where the Digivices came in. Like the DNA Digivices, the Gen-7's could store the partner Digimon inside a virtual environment that was half the size of Alaska, which was mind boggling for most. Alex got the ship when he won his first tournament at the MLD. It was a simple ship that could be stored in the Digivice as well (how it was able to, he didn't know) and he decorated it and named it a few days afterwards. Now it was blue with white detail and had the name on the left side of the ship. Despite being a small sail boat it was pretty fast and could cross a 10 mile lake in less than half an hour, if the winds were just right.

After about a few minutes, the crew reached the shores of the next island just as they heard a loud crash. When they touched the shore Alex dropped the anchor and ran on the beach where the others were waiting. They heard another crash a dozens of bird Digimon flew up from out of the trees. "That doesn't look too good." Alex observed as he and his partners raced into the forest. RedAngewomon flew above the trees but stayed within earshot of the others as Cubmon and Alex ran. "See anything?" Alex called to the angel. RedAngewomon looked in front of her but couldn't see a thing.

"Nothing yet." She replied but spoke a little too soon, because right then a blast of green fire shot straight at her and she barely dodged it in time. "I take it back, something's definitely here and it's not too far from you guys." She then said. True to her word, Cubmon and Alex felt the ground shake beneath their feet, whatever it was it was massive. After about a few anxious seconds, the duo came face to face with a giant red, T-Rex like creature with green spines along its back and black stripes on its top jaw, arms, and legs.

"Aw great, it's Tyrannomon." Cubmon complained.

**_Digimon Entry: Tyrannomon; a Champion level Digimon that you don't want to be around whenever he gets mad._**

RedAngewomon saw the beast they were facing, as it let out a loud bellow she merely scoffed. "This won't be a problem." She said with smirk she then lowered her altitude slightly and raised her left hand in front of her. The flame like strands of cloth on it extended to form a bow like shape and she then raised her other hand above her hand with an arrow made of flames appearing shortly after. "**Celestial Fire Arrow**!" She shouted after she lined up the shot and let the arrow loose. It hit Tyrannomon right in the forehead with the smoke following the explosion indicating it was a direct hit.

"Yeah! She did it! Way to go, RedAngewomon!" Cubmon cheered, but Alex paid more attention to the dino that was standing with a smoking head.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Cubmon." He said with Cubmon looking to him in confusion. "Look." Alex pointed with the little Digimon following the direction of Alex's finger. Sure enough, the smoke faded and the group could see that Tyrannomon didn't have even a mark from the attack. If RedAngewomon's attack did anything, it was make the hostile Digimon angry.

As Tyrannomon let out an angry bellow, RedAngewomon floated in the air in disbelief. _How did he survive that? That should have done major damage at least._ She thought to herself. Alex was thinking the same thing. Champion was the level between Rookie and Ultimate, and with RedAngewomon being the latter that attack had the potential to finish of Tyrannomon. Yet the dino didn't even have a mark on him. Tyrannomon let loose another blast of flames that RedAngewomon dodged but it grazed her side slightly. Her partners looked with concern as she tried to get a better angle.

"Are you okay RedAngewomon?" Cubmon called out.

"Just a little singed." She responded. Just then Tyrannomon let out another blast of green flames that RedAngewomon barely dodged.

"She's not gonna last much longer at this rate." Alex observed worryingly.

"Then let's help her out!" Cubmon stated.

"Right." Alex then took his Digivice and opened it. On the bottom screen were nine digital buttons with different shapes on them. He pressed the one on the top right hand corner and a dark green silhouette of a Gen-1 Digivice appeared on the top screen.

_"Digivolution selected."_ Came a female sounding voice from the handheld. Suddenly, Cubmon was absorbed in a multicolored ball of light that doubled in size.

"**Cubmon, Digivolve to…**" The ball suddenly disappeared to reveal a white tiger with white armor that had black and gold detail on his shoulders and the bottom half of his hind legs and had a small saber like tip on his tail. "**Tigermon!**" The Digimon finished shortly before letting out a proud roar.

**_Digimon Entry: Tigermon; Cubmon's Champion level form, his Saber Claw and Hunter's Roar attacks make him a force to be reconed with._**

Tigermon then leapt at Tyrannmon with his claws glowing and extending a couple inches. "**Saber Claw**!" the tiger shouted as he sliced Tyrannomon close to the eye, but like RedAngewomon, Tigermon's attack had no effect. Seeing the tiger, Tyrannomon back handed his new opponent into a tree. Alex rushed over to his partner who was trying to get up.

"You okay, Tigermon?" He asked as Tigermon tried to steady himself.

"I'm fine, but I think I might need to see a doctor." He responded. Alex grit his teeth and looked to Tyrannomon as the dino continued to battle RedAngewomon with the latter continuing to shoot arrows at him. When the dinosaur Digimon turned around Alex noticed a purplish mark on the dino's shoulder. That's when he got an idea.

"I wonder…" he said to himself, but Tigermon overheard what he was saying.

"What's up?" he asked, getting his partner's attention.

"See that dark spot on Tyrannomon's shoulder?" he asked, pointing to the said spot. Tigermon looked closely and nodded. "Try attacking that spot; maybe we can get a reaction." Tigermon nodded again, this time knowing what his partner was up to. Without hesitating, Tigermon ran at the dino and leapt into the air, slashing the spot that was now his target. As the Digimon roared in pain, Alex fist pumped; that was the spot they needed to hit. In a fit of rage, Tyrannomon turned his attention to Tigermon and blasted green fire at him, but Tigermon lept out of the way just in time and readied another attack.

"**Hunter's Roar**!" His voice echoed as he launched a shockwave of sky blue energy from his mouth at the dino. When the attack connected, Tigermon and Alex were surpised that Tyrannomon actually flinched due to the hit he took.

"Hey Alex!" RedAngewomon's voice called out, catching Alex's attention. "There's a dark spot on this guy's shoulder! Did Tigermon attacking it was what made Tyrannomon weaker?"

"Sure was! How is it?" He responded.

"Well it's starting to fade from black to purple! Is that supposed to happen?"

_Black to purple?_ Alex thought to himself. That was when he started to get the feeling that Cubmon may have been right. Getting an idea he turned to Tigermon who was dodging an attack from Tyrannomon. "Hey Tigermon!" He called to his partner. "Think you can keep him busy?"

"What do you think?" The tiger replied.

"Just keep him busy for now; I've got an idea!" Alex retorted as Tigermon nodded and dodged another attack from Tyrannomon. Alex then turned his attention back to RedAngewomon. "Try aiming for that dark spot! It's more than likely the key to winning this!" He told her.

"Right!" She acknowledged as she readied another arrow. "**Celestial Fire Arrow**!" She shouted as she loosed the arrow. It hit the dark spot with a fiery explosion and Tyrannomon bellowed in pain again. RedAngewomon could see what seemed to be part of a gear but it sunk into the dino's skin. She let loose another arrow but she got the same exact reaction; irritating her slightly, and Alex noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's a gear in his shoulder but every time I attack that spot it just goes back in." She said irritably. Alex then thought about it for a second and got an idea.

"Think you can restrain him?" He asked.

"I'll try." RedAngewomon said as she put her bow away. She then raised her hands in the air and clapped her hands together. "**Pyro Ring**!" She shouted as a ring of fire formed around Tyrannomon and hugged him tightly. Alex then opened his Digivice again and looked to his partners.

"You guys ready?" He asked. RedAngewomon simply nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Tigermon responded. Alex nodded and pressed the button on the bottom screen that was in the middle of the bottom row and a blue painted "X" appeared on the top screen.

_"Digifusion selected."_ The computerized voice said. Alex then closed the Digivice and pointed the front at his Digimon partners. "**Tigermon**, **RedAngewomon**, **Digifuse!**" He shouted as Tigermon became cloaked in a white light and flew towards RedAngewomon who had her right arm held out. The second the light made contact, RedAngewomon now wore a silver gauntlet with a large crossbow themed after Tigermon and aimed it at the spot on Tyrannomon's shoulder.

"**Hunter's Crossbow**!" She shouted as she shot an arrow of white flames from the crossbow. After a massive explosion, Tyrannomon roared in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. The ring of fire disappeared right as a black gear flew out of the dino's shoulder. Alex took the opportunity to take a picture of it before it disappeared in a cloud of particles. As he looked at the picture he started to get curious; there was a strange red design circling the center of the gear that looked almost like a dragon. RedAngewomon landed on the ground and Tigermon separated from her and devolved back to Cubmon. They both got curious at the sight of Alex's curiosity.

Later that night, the _Digisurfer_ was slowly sailing across the ocean while Alex sat on the bow thinking about what happened that day. Tyrannomon was fine after the black gear left his body and went back to his home to rest, but Alex was more concerned about the gear itself. For one thing Cubmon was right about seeing it and Alex started to think that if it wasn't for the little Digimon, they probably wouldn't have known about it until it was too late. That's when Alex started thinking about the possible explanations behind it. Did Devimon return and come up with a new way to use the black gear like the Digimon Emperor did with his dark rings and dark spirals? Or did somebody take a page out of an old book and put their own twist on it? This was just making his head spin. He decided he would sleep on it. He made his way to the helm and brought the ship to a stop. After he dropped the anchor he made his way to the bedroom. On one of the bunk beds, on the bottom bunk, RedAngewomon was sleeping peacefully with Cubmon sleeping next to her legs. Alex just smiled and shook his head at the sight; there were times where Cubmon would act like a house cat around the angel. After he took his shoes and jacket off he climbed onto the bottom bunk of the other beds and slowly drifted off to sleep. The only thing he had to worry about right now though was suddenly getting caught in a storm in the middle of the night. However, the part of the Island Zone they were in was known for having calm weather for most of the year, so Alex didn't have to worry much. Still, the thought of the black gear still dwelled in his head, and even though he was asleep, he was hoping he wouldn't have to worry about it anytime soon.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my OC's. I will admit that Angewomon is one of my favorite Digimon so I decided to come up with my own OC version of her. Hey, there's IceLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon so, why not make a fiery version of Angewomon? **

**I've also decided to include elements from all the season's in this story, I'll just be putting my on twist on some of them. **

**Anyway, please review, and Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
